Beauty and the Beast we can make it
by Sally462
Summary: Beauty and the Beast fanfic. Just my little fantasy about what I would like to think happens along with the amazing scripts by this wonderful shows writers. Just the romantic relationship bits we don't get to see, but wish we could. BATB on HBO lol. A little bit naughty ;) set after season 2 episode 13. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I do not own BATB just love it. X


It was getting harder and harder for Catherine to concentrate on what he was saying to her. They were standing in her hall way outside her front door, she couldn't stop thinking about the softness of his lips, could not stop looking at the way his tounge would every so often lick his bottom lip, or the way he bit on it when he was deep in thought. for a second she couldn't help wishing it was her bottom lip lucky enough to be licked by that tounge. 'Catherine get a grip woman' she scolded herself. Vincent was not oblivious to the way she was looking at him, but he was trying so hard to be a good man, a good friend but it was almost painful, 'well suck it up man', he told himself, he hurt her and would have to live two lifetimes for the chance to make amends, but he would try... Catherine was lost in her own thoughts and feelings, she so wanted to tell him but felt scared and vulnerable...

_It happened last night, ..Gabe had been hiding out (pretending to be dead) and Catherine had come to visit with a takeout. they had been talking when Gabe leaned in for a kiss, Catherine kissed him back, it felt ok she thought to herself, even nice to be kissed. as his hand travelled down her back, whilst the other went into her hair Catherine felt...nothing...As Catherine felt gabe begin to open her top button she stilled in his arms. "you are not with me, are you", "what do you mean" asked Catherine. Gabe sighed "I know you are trying and I love you for that, hell I just love you, but I know you don't feel the same way about me", "Gabe I", Catherine felt she should argue, should try harder, but she knew he was right. "it's Vincent, Catherine I know it is, everyone knows, except the two of you, you both still love each other, God it's almost painful be be in the same room with the two of you, the electric or chemical reaction between you, the way you look at each other, I would love that to be me and you, but I can't change how you feel, and I can't hate Vincent, I just want you to be happy cat, so go, be happy". Catherine felt the tear run down her cheek before she realised she'd been crying. she pulled Gabe into a hug whispered a thank you, then ran out of the door. _

_But once outside in her car thinking of driving straight to Vincent she felt doubt and fear, he kept telling her they were friends, what if that's what he wants? So Catherine drove home had a hot bath, fell into bed and knew nothing of Vincent sitting outside her Window longing to be with her, wishing with all his heart he could be with her..._

So here they were the following evening, Catherine finished work and got home to find Vincent waiting for her with a box of what looked like files, her favourite takeout and a bottle of wine, not to mention the cake box that looked very promising. "Catherine I hope you don't mind but JT and I found some new leads, Gabe said your not going over there tonight so I thought, maybe you would help me look through these case files" Vincent looked at Catherine through his impossibly long, dark, beautiful eyelashes and Catherine smiled, then frowned. "So you spoke to Gabe?", Catherine asked "yeah, he sounded kind of down", "did he say anything?" Catherine looked worried, and Vincent couldn't help but hear the hitch in her heart beat. "Catherine are you ok," he asked her concerned "yes fine, just had a long day, of course come in"... As Vincent followed behind Catherine as she let them through the door, he woundered what had happened between her and Gabe, hope flared in his heart, then he realised he still wasn't worthy. 'No, I am her friend, and I will be here if she wants to talk, when she's ready'. Vincent thought to himself. So after eating the lovely food and having a glass of wine, Catherine felt almost happy and relaxed, it was comfortable and their interaction was warm and familier, yet exciting new. They talked, laughed and Vincent felt happy for the first time in a long time.

After they had eaten Vincent suggested making a coffee to wake them up to have a look at the files, so as Vincent started to clear the dishes, Catherine went to make the coffee. They worked together to clear the table, and they settled on the sofa with coffee, cake and the files spread out in front of them on the coffee table. An hour later they discovered that they were no further forward. Catherine stretched her neck and felt it crack. Vincent obviously heard it to and winced. "woah you need help with that ", "no i'm fine really", Catherine began, but Vincent had already got up and was around the back of the sofa with super human speed and had started to massage the sore, tense muscles that Catherine didn't even realise were hurting this much untill the pain started to ease and the tension begin to leave her aching shoulders. "How are you even holding your head up, you are so tense", Vincent said as he rubbed Catherine's neck and tried not to pay attention to the way he felt about touching her again, to the way his body yearned for her. Catherine visibly relaxed and Vincent couldn't help but smile, it felt nice to make her feel happy, to bring her relief instead of problems and pain. If he could do this one thing for her then he was determined to do it. "Thank you for this, you really don't have to, I mean I don't feel guilty about your hands getting tired like other people because I know this is not physically hard, but I thought you wanted to look at these files, we really should try to figure this out. "I do, and we should, but they can wait a little while, how can I expect you to work when your this tense and sore, no; I am doing this Catherine, I owe you so much more, it's the least I can do, please let me help, it must hurt?" he asked. "It does" Catherine admitted "and it feels so good, but", "but nothing" said Vincent and he came round to Catherine reached for her hands, Catherine took his hand instinctively and he pulled her to her feet. For a moment they were inches apart, neither breathed and for a second Catherine thought he was going to kiss her, hoped he was going to. Suddenly Vincent appeared to mentally shake himself, he stepped back and he asked her to go fetch some oil, get changed into something more comfortable and come back here. Vincent stared after her for a second, then shock himself again. 'This is for her', he told himself, 'you will get no gratification, get a grip' he scolded himself whilst he moved the coffee table, then sat back down on the sofa let out a slow breath, and tried to compose himself and arranged the pillows in front of him on the floor. When Catherine came back in wearing some cute little vest and short pj shorts; pulling her hair up into a bun, Vincent could only stare, by the time he checked himself and realised he was staring open mouthed Catherine had turned a delicate shade of pink, 'she looks so beautiful when she blushes' he thought, whilst Catherine suddenly felt very nervous and excited. "Are you sure about this", she said "Catherine, please" Vincent stated, and Catherine came to sit on the pillows in front of Vincent feeling her heart beat accelerating rapidly as if it was about to take flight, knowing that Vincent could hear it too only made it beat all the louder, 'treacherous stupid body' she internally scolded herself.

"Catherine relax, let me do this, and it will not help if you are all tense", Vincent rubbed some of the oil into his hands and hesitantly placed his huge hands on her neck, gliding them down to her shoulders. Catherine moaned in pleasure and said "ok, your right I do need this, and I am going to sit back and enjoy, as I said its not like it's hard for you". Vincent became lost in the feel of her skin, knowing exactly where to exert pressure and smooth out the knots of tension. He needed to reach further down her back and asked if he could lower the straps of her vest, Catherine just nodded unable to form a coherent sentence what with the relief from the wonderful massage and the longing for his touch burning in her soul and through the whole of her body. After about 30 minutes Catherine could feel the tension leave her and the pain in her shoulder blades was being ironed out. Vincent knew he should stop, he should leave, he should not tell her how he feels, but unable to prevent the words from coming out Vincent whispered "you were wrong before you know", "about what" Catherine said, "about this not being hard for me, it is hard Catherine, touching you but knowing this is all I can do, knowing your with someone else, knowing that I had you, us and I lost you I am so sorry for everything I would do anything to go back...I thought I could do this, be with you, even touch you and be strong enough to do the right thing but I...I..."." Vincent" Catherine said softly as she turned around to face him she saw the tears gathered in his eyes and as one drop ran down his cheek and her heart melted. Catherine brought her hand to his cheek and he leaned into her touch, this felt so familiar to both of them, so right.

"Vincent I..." Catherine whispered her own eyes now filling with tears as her heart broke for the pain he was feeling "Catherine it's ok, I'm so sorry I said anything, the last thing I want is to upset you, I know your with Gabe and you deserve to be happy, I don't deserve you I had my chance and I..." Catherine stared into his eyes "Vincent stop, I'm not upset, I am a little scared and I have been hurt, but I'm not upset, I'm happy, I'm in shock, I thought you didn't want me, I thought you wanted to be friends, I...". Vincent stopped breathing the moment he realised what she was saying, "but I thought you...you are with Gabe" Vincent questioned unable to hide the hope in his voice. Catherine smiled at the look on his face then began "last night we, well actually he broke it off, he said he knows I am still in love with you and that you still love me". Vincent got down on his knees from the sofa and knelt in front of Catherine, he looked into her eyes and could not believe that he may actually have a chance to be with his Catherine, to be with this beautiful amazing woman in front of him, "I love you Catherine, I am so in love with you, I have never stopped, even when I didn't remember there was that pull" Vincent reached out and placed his shaking hand to Catherine's face and whispered "but I don't deserve you... I can't put you at risk... I can't be with you. I can't be the happiest a man could be and then lose you again, I wouldn't survive again and neither would you". Catherine felt her tears splash down her cheeks and said "your right...I know your right but..."

In that moment with them kneeling in front of each other Catherine closed the ever decreasing distance between them and lightly pressed her lips to Vincent's. When she pulled away the look she saw in his eyes caused her breathing to become heavy and her knickers to become damp, the longing in his eyes made her weak and she knew he was feeling the same way. Vincent unable to hold back any longer said "I want you so badly".This time it was Vincent that leaned in to initiate the kiss, he started gently but soon the passion between them ignited and the heat between them grew. As Vincent kissed her Catherine felt safe and loved and as if she was home, she also felt so hot, his lips were warm and soft and as she could feel his lips parting with each kiss she slowly opened her mouth as his tounge lightly swept over her bottom lip Catherine felt like he had just ignited a firework inside her mouth that was slowly burning and throbbing within her, a slow blaze of fire burnt from her lips through her body and landed with an explosion between her legs. Vincent tangled his fingers thorough her hair with one hand and reached round her back hugging her tightly to him with the other, pressing her lower back into him and he growled softly. Catherine could feel his throbbing erection pressing into her and had a flash of hope and pride that she could still have this affect on him, she had convinced herself that he no longer wanted her, that she could feel was not the case, and as hope bloomed, so did the realisation that she would not live without him a moment longer, she would not let his guilt or her fear keep them apart, she loved him and waned to tell him, to talk about everything that had happened. But not now, definitely not right now the way he was kissing from her lips to her neck and his hands were moving from her back to her hips.

Vincent gently lay Catherine down on the floor and looked into her eyes, as if he could read her mind, or was feeling exactly the same way he said "I have so much I want to say to you, but right now...I just want to show you how much I love you,how much I've missed you, can I...please?" Vincent said as he was trailing kisses from under her ear down her neck. Vincent could not hold back any longer, and as he started to kiss Catherine again the heat increased dramatically. Vincent deepened the kiss, dipping his tounge into her mouth and becoming so turned on when he felt Catherine's tounge slide into his mouth he almost came, and he took that as a yes. Vincent gripped Catherine's face holding her to him as he kissed her more passionately almost roughly, but not roughly enough for Catherine. Catherine let out a moan when Vincent pulled back, but he was only removing her vest to see and feel more of this glorious woman, he looked at her with such lust and longing that Catherine felt herself become hotter and wetter still, this did not escape Vincent's attention and he began to train hot kisses down her neck towards her soft pert breasts. Catherine gasped and arched into Vincent and he slowly licked her left nipple then her right, when he sucked it into his mouth and massaged the other nipple with his hand Catherine felt like she wanted this to last all night, whilst longing for more. Vincent kissed and licked her breasts until he felt her hips increasing pressing into his body, she felt so hot, and he could sense how aroused she was. Catherine reached down to pull Vincent back up into a kiss, she also pulled off his shirt as he pulled down her shorts to reveal pretty lace, very wet panties. Catherine started to undo his belt and vincent helped taking off his jeans leaving them both in just their under pants, Vincent's black boxer briefs were straining at the seams as he has swelled so much and he was so hard. Vincent started kissing his way down Catherine's body, when he reached lace of her panties he softly kissed his way along the edge from her left hip to her right, then he held her hips in place as he pressed a soft kiss to her swollen flesh over her lace panties. Vincent licked her through the lace, feeling her getting hotter and wetter, he ran his hands up and down her inner thighs and then around grabbing her butt and lifting her to his mouth, when he could wait no longer her gently moved the lace to the side with his finger, Catherine bucked against him as his finger brushed against her swollen clit. With the lace out of the way Vincent kissed and licked Catherine's swollen lips, he ran his tounge along until he reached her clit. he wanted more so pulled down her panties, Vincent spread her legs and parted her lips and very gently kissed and sucked her clit. Catherine cried out gripping his hair. Then he closed his mouth over her and lapped her juices, Catherine was in another world, she could not believe the feelings and sensations coursing through her. Vincent continued kiss, lick and suck Catherine until he could feel her becoming wetter, feel her muscles contract, then he slowly slid his finger inside her then added another. licking a circle around her clit whilst pumping his fingers in and out. Catherine cried out and came whilst Vincent was sucking her clit and sliding his long think fingers inside "oh my God, oh Vincent" Catherine reached for him and knowing instinctively what she wants, needs Vincent pulled his remaining item of clothing off and crawled up her body.

Staring into her eyes Vincent slowing plunged his hot length into Catherine who almost screamed in pleasure, Vincent withdrew slightly, looked at Catherine with such love she almost cried. "I love you" Vincent panted, "I love you so much" he said. Catherine gasped "I love you". That was it Vincent pumped into Catherine increasing the pace and depth, feeling like he was losing it, so turned on, he was close, as they kissed and slammed into each other Vincent brought his hand to Catherine and gently but vigorously rubbed Catherine's clit as he plunged his rock hard length into her. Vincent thrust into her over and over, the feeling of Catherine clenching and gripping him from within was overwhelming, she was so soft whilst so tight, "Catherine you feel so good, I love you..." after another kiss Vincent rested his forehead on Catherine's, they started into each other's eyes as their desire for each other exploded and they came together.

As they both came back from heaven they both smiled at each other, and kissed again. It was slow and tender, after a while Vincent said "Catherine that was...", "I know, it was" she said snuggling into him. "I can't believe this is real, are we really here after everything" Vincent asked, then he looked into her eyes, "I'm so scared this is all another dream", "another dream" Catherine asked. Vincent looked down and then looked into her eyes and confessed, Catherine I dreamt of you most nights according to Tori, about her, I feel so guilty about her too, the day she died I told her I thought we should not be around each other, she asked if I wanted to be with you and I didn't answer, and as she lay dying she said I am meant to be with you". Catherine just stared "I'm sorry Vincent, for Tori, for Gabe and for you, but you can't feel guilty". Vincent looked down again, but Catherine lifted his chin and determinedly looked into his eyes. "Vincent please, give us a chance, I love you, and you will stop taking everything on", Vincent slowly raised his eyes and looked into the soul of the woman he loves and she loves him back, so he had to hope, right.


End file.
